


"Never"

by yourfriendlyneighborhoodanon



Series: Merloki [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourfriendlyneighborhoodanon/pseuds/yourfriendlyneighborhoodanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merloki and Pirate Thor AU. Includes smut and frottage. :3</p><p>Thor has Loki cooped up in his ship's cabin, and tries to convince him that he likes Loki's tail. He really really likes it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Never"

 

"Are you not disgusted by it? Is it not unnatural to you?"

 

Loki's wide green eyes study him intensely as he speaks. They were lying face to face on the bed in Thor's cabin, Loki's seemingly endless tail curled around him in a long hooked curve. Loki had blushed and protested heartily when Thor had hauled him bodily over the side of the lifeboat and carried him, held like a maiden in his arms, to the great cabin. Many unflattering names were called on the brief trip (names Thor wondered where the sea-born creature had learned) but now he seemed to be enjoying the new sensation of fabric underneath him. Loki unconsciously twisted a fold of the sheet around one of his sinewy fingers waiting for an answer. Thor wondered if the creature had ever lain in a proper bed before.

 

"Why should it repel me? I think it is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Thor reached out a hand to stroke Loki's tail where it merged into his torso. He ran his calloused sailor's fingers lovingly over the tiny interlocking scales that faded from deep hunter's green to bone pale skin.

 

Loki let out a short breathy laugh.

 

"Thor Odinson, you are by far the most perverse human I have ever encountered. Surely you know it is forbidden for humans to lie with creatures of magic. Do we not scuttle your ships and drown your sailors? Is it not more fitting that you should fear me?"

 

"Hah! If I feared you I'd be long dead and rotted." Thor laughed brusquely, but for an instant the old ache rose to the surface. His darling brother dwelled among the ruins of ships now, but there was no use in thinking of it.

 

"Sink our ships, aye. And break our hearts. I've heard your kind make a sport of seducing us."

 

"Of which I seem to have done an excellent job." The dark-haired creature grinned, flashing pointed teeth behind thin lips.

 

Thor answered by letting his hands drift lower on Loki's body, trailing his fingertips from navel to hip to the swath of shadowy green below. He traced the subtle indentations of Loki's muscles and ran his forefinger around the edge of the small, tight hole almost invisible against the darkness of Loki's scales. Loki twisted away from him, the hot blush that Thor so loved beginning to brighten his cheeks. Loki's tail curled around and around, seemingly unsure whether to press into Thor's fingers or away. Loki looked down suddenly and let out the breath he had been holding with a hitch, blushing brighter as his arousal became visible.

 

As always, Thor was fascinated. He knew it was a betrayal of his father, his crew, even his entire species to love this mischievous and enchanting creature as he did. But somehow Thor could not bring himself to care. Mermaids were known for seducing men and then cruelly drowning them, but for reasons Thor only half understood Loki had failed to complete the second chapter of his own myth.

 

Loki had stolen Thor from the grip of the ocean, pulled him out to be his pet and his slave. Thor had expected to be seduced, perhaps tortured, and then left to die or plunged into the turbid water as green as Loki's eyes. At first Thor was furious. Loki had left him shivering in a cave with only the bones of its previous inhabitants for company. Yet even from the first time Loki had hauled himself up on the rocks and threw a soggy ship's biscuit at his head he could not help but like his captor's wide eyes and sly curiosity. ("What is it like to kiss a human?" Loki had hummed almost in a whisper. "I've always wondered.")

 

Thor had been trapped, helpless, easy prey, but Loki had kept him alive. Brought him food and blankets (wrapped in oilcloth but always damp from traveling underwater). Loki had first let Thor fuck him, and then had fucked him in turn, painted by moonlight that slid through a small opening at the very top of the cavern. And then, although Thor had given himself up for lost (beautifully lost, ecstatically lost), when his father had stormed over the ocean to find him Loki had let him be rescued. It would have been so easy for the pale skinned half-man to catch him by the arm and drag him down, down, but instead he had slipped away to the deep ocean alone. It had almost felt like a betrayal.

 

And now somehow Loki had come back to him. Thor knew it couldn't last. Someone would discover him and then… he would not think of then. But right now most of his crew had gone on shore leave to drink and eat and whore, and the remainder were too piss-drunk to wake if even if he needed them. Right now, with his ship anchored near the harbor on another moon-filled night, right now in his own cabin (twisting the sheets with want) he could have Loki again. Right now Loki was in Thor's domain and Thor meant to keep him there as long as he was able.

 

The ship belonged to a rich merchant before Thor's father Odin had captured it and gifted it to Thor. It was faster and finer than many ships in his small but dangerous fleet. Although the cargo hold had been replaced with cannon bays and most of the sumptuous furnishings sold to buy supplies and weaponry, on a whim Thor had left the elegant trappings of the stern cabin intact. Now for the first time he was glad. It was a fitting frame for his beautiful, strange prisoner. Loki was a sliver of moonlight against the dark sea. He was a silver-gilded fish ready to dart away at the slightest ripple of movement. Loki was a delicious temptation, lying so close with the end of his tail curling warmly over Thor's ankle as his fingers rubbed and probed his opening.

 

Loki was exquisitely elegant, even out of the water. His dark almost-black hair was permanently slicked back from swimming against strong currents, and his pale sun-starved skin glowed against the crimson sheets. There was a faint shadow underneath him as the rich fabric absorbed the seawater rapidly drying from his skin. The smell of salt mixed with Loki's clean scent excited Thor, reminding him of Loki's wild and forbidden nature.

 

Lost in thought Thor continued to caress and tease his captive lover, hands wandering up and down Loki's sides, brushing against his erection then sliding across his belly. Loki's cock was fully exposed now, erect against his stomach from where it disappeared inside his body. When Thor touched it Loki groaned softly. When Loki was excited the lower half of his tail would curl around and around like a mating eel, but Loki was unexpectedly shy about his tail and its subconscious movement. When Thor chuckled and trapped a coil of the sleek muscle under his arm Loki twisted away and hid his mouth in his hands. Even in passion he was usually unruffled. His demeanor was like ice. But when Thor licked a long stripe along those smooth dark scales Loki blushed furiously and became nearly incoherent.

 

"Thor please, do not… You do not need to…" Loki paused, and Thor met his eyes as he struggled with the words.

 

"You need not pretend. That you are not… repulsed. After all, I am only half a human." Loki's lips twisted in a humorless smile as he let the insult fall softly between them.

 

Thor chuckled, the sound rumbling through his deep chest.

 

"Loki, you should know I love you because of your differences, not in spite of them. I have bedded the most beautiful whores in the richest cities of the world and I would not touch one of them after having had you. Besides, I _like_ your tail." Thor put his broad hands around where Loki's tail was almost as thick as his waist and squeezed gently. Loki squirmed and Thor was entranced by the way his coarse fingers made little dents in Loki's flesh.

 

"It's so soft… And warm. I expected it to be cold and fishy you know." Thor glanced at Loki. Loki looked affronted.

 

"I am not 'fishy!'"

 

"Didn't say you were." Thor grinned. He could tell Loki liked to hear him speak. And although he probably wouldn't admit it, Thor knew Loki liked it best when his voice was low and rough and spoke of him.

 

"You're just so beautiful, Loki. All of you." In protest Loki snorted and tried halfheartedly to free himself from Thor's grasp by twisting his considerable length towards the other side of the bed. In a swift motion Thor put a stop to his escape by throwing one leg over the width of Loki's body, trapping him firmly between his thighs.

 

"I do not see why you should be ashamed of your shape, Loki. I find it quite… enticing. You ought to know, you're the one calling me perverse. Perhaps you're right." With a sly smile Thor started to rock his hips back and forth, dragging his rapidly hardening length against the velvety texture of Loki's tail.

 

"I can't imagine you without it, Loki. I could come just from this." Thor's voice had grown intensely low with heat and lust.

 

"In fact, I think I will. I want to come all over you Loki. I want to see my seed covering you, dripping down your sides. I think it would look quite fetching against the color of your scales, don't you agree?" Loki let out a soft, strangled moan and closed his eyes as Thor rocked his hips more aggressively against him.

 

"Thor… Please!" Thor merely grinned and squeezed the thick length of Loki's tail hard between his thighs. Loki's hands wavered between his mouth and his stiff cock, and Thor reached down to grab them, tangling their fingers together. With both hands occupied, almost his full weight was pressing down on Loki, trapping his erection between them. He thrust faster, sliding against the soft scales, feeling where each one curved under the other beneath the sensitive skin of his cock. Loki was flushed and his mouth hung open in a delicious curve.

 

The warm head of Loki's cock occasionally pressed up against his arm as Thor dragged himself back and forth over Loki's body. Thor was breathing hard with desire and almost-painful friction. He moved with his whole body, pressing every part of himself against Loki's sinuous form. Thor leaned lower so his mouth ghosted against Loki's shoulder.

 

"Yes, Loki, ah... I'm going to _cover_ you with my come until you're filthy. And then later I'm going to fuck you into the mattress... I'm going to fuck your tight hole and your pretty mouth until you scream. I'm going to fuck you until you're mine." Thor punctuated his words with long thrusts. Loki let out another stifled moan and Thor could feel the muscles in his powerful tail tighten as he curled it up against Thor's body. They were both panting, Thor rolling his hips, sliding them back and forth faster and faster in desperation. And then Loki's thick tail was pressing up between his legs from behind, warm scales pushing hard into his ass, spreading his legs and rubbing against his hole and Thor came hard, crushing himself against Loki's trembling body.

 

Thor could feel his seed spreading slick between their bodies. In the aftermath of his orgasm he could barely hold himself up, but was loath to move and abandon this warm contact. He kissed the bony point of Loki's shoulder, murmuring open-mouthed into his skin.

 

"I could never be disgusted by you Loki. I love you and you are mine." Loki shifted under him and Thor let himself roll onto the damp sheets beside him. Loki just looked at him, blood still bringing a glow to his pale cheeks. His gaze flicked back and forth between Thor's cloudless blue eyes.

 

"Never?"

 

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Happy ending](https://archiveofourown.org/works/553345) by [Miss_L](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_L/pseuds/Miss_L)




End file.
